


Mutually Assured Destruction

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: In his arrogance powerful warlock Kylo tries to seduce a reclusive blond vampire named Hux.  Made for the Witch and Vampire prompts for Huxloween 2020
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	Mutually Assured Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Short video hosted on my Twitter and YouTube accounts. Artistic nude shots. Watch for Hux's reflection in the mirror when they kiss. Some non-con kissing nude scenes. Hux drinks a lot of plasma packets.

In his arrogance powerful warlock Kylo tries to seduce a reclusive blond vampire named Hux.

[Link to Baphomet Sims Twitter](https://twitter.com/baphometsims/status/1324267791659225088)

[Mutually Assured Destruction Baphometsims YouTube channel link](https://youtu.be/0PC7E2nfAqQ)


End file.
